


A Festival To Remember (Or Not)

by parallelohi



Series: Deitys Walk These Streets [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelohi/pseuds/parallelohi
Summary: Tension is building as the date of Schlatt's festival approaches.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Deitys Walk These Streets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956448
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

"Let's blow that motherfucker to smithereens!."

  
There was something about the manic grin on Wilbur's face that made him flinch. The person he considered a brother was pacing in front of him, rambling about explosives as Tommy accidentally zoned out, trying to place where that familiar smile lay in his memories.

  
Wilbur turned to him and he flinched. His mind supplied him with the details, filling in the area around them with snow. He could feel the cold seep into his bones.

  
"Tommy, I say if we can't have Manberg, no one can have Manberg!" He exclaimed. "I think this is a new era! We burn the place to the fucking ground! Tommy let's be villains!"

  
Wilbur's words were muffled by the wind in Tommy's ears. He shakily pushed down his panic, blinking away the non-existent falling snow. "Wilbur, it's not too far gone. There's a reason I gave up my discs!"

  
The brown-haired god continued pacing.

  
"It isn't too far gone. We can restore it! We can build it back to its former glory! You don't have to just decide that it's over now! You're being reckless!"

  
The music god stopped, staring at the wall. "What's the point, Tommy? Do you know how much blood was shed to get L'Manberg to the point it was at? Do you know what would happen if we managed to get L'Manberg back again? More blood would be shed, and we would be the illegitimate rulers of a nation. The only reason that Dream is working with us is because we are the enemies of his enemies! That's it! That's all that joins us!"

  
"Wilbur! Wilbur!" The teen snapped, grabbing the other's attention again. "The reason we made L'Manberg in the first place was to get away from it. The reason that we went through the bloodshed and the pain is because we needed L'Manberg! And if there isn't L'Manberg then what's the point of even being here!"

  
Wilbur turned to face him, the same manic grin staring him down. "I know why you're doing this Tommy."

  
The teen took a step back, unnerved by the smile from an event he couldn't remember.  


"I know, I see it in your eyes, I hear it in your voice. You're scared."

  
He kept backing up, unable to look away from the god rambling in front of him.

  
"Tommy you're scared people are gonna think different of you. Tommy, when I said you're never gonna be president, you gotta understand. That wasn't a challenge. That's true." Wilbur ranted. "You're never gonna be president Tommy. I can hear it in your voice. You're trying to sound like you know what you're doing so that you can prove m wrong. Tommy, none of us know what we're doing. We're fucked. We were fucked the minute we were thrown out."

  
Tommy's back hit the wall.

  
"Schlatt knows, he's a smart god. He knows that if we fight him, even if we beat him, we've lost." Wilbur's voice shook. "Tommy there's no in-between. He knows we've lost. But you know what? In a time like this when a man has nothing to lose, do you know what that means?"

  
"What does that mean?" Tommy asked, just barely managing to keep his voice unshaken.

  
"It means we can do what we want. We have a man on our side who literally rigged our nation with TNT! We can do the same to them! We can rig this festival with TNT! We could kill them all, Tommy. Tommy! Literally, have you not noticed,-"

  
"No, no!" The blond tried to cut him off.

  
"Everyone who's claiming to be on our side is lying to us! Tubbo? He's lying to you! He would drop us at the second he realizes we are not in the lead anymore."

  
"Stop it!" Tommy shouted, shoving Wilbur in an attempt to snap him out of it. "Alright? Wilbur, you're being reckless. You're not-" He fumbled over his words. "You're not being the man that came in as president. This isn't the right thing to do, this isn't the moral thing to do. What's the point in doing anything," He paused. "when you've lost all hope. You've gotta stay with it, man. You've gotta pull yourself together."

  
Wilbur laughed tiredly, looking down. "I-"

  
"Listen. If you think that rigging it with TNT, not lighting it, but rigging it with TNT, will give us the upper hand, if you believe- look at me, -if you believe this-" He exhaled. "then I will follow you."

  
The music god sighed. "Look, rigging L'Manberg is not gonna help us get it back. I'm aware of that, but sometimes in order to feel comfortable and safe you have to be ready to give up the things that you're worried you might lose."

  
"Wilbur, no." The blond responded. "I'm not gonna stop you but I'm not going to go through with this. You're being insane! You're saying-"

  
  
Footsteps echoed through the ravine, interrupting Tommy. They both glanced at the teen that ran up behind them, lightening the tension slightly.

  
  
"Hey, Tubbo! What did Schlatt say when we left?"

  
  
"Well," Tubbo started, panting. "He got very drunk, he then fell a distance that should've killed him then proceeded to drive."

  
  
Wilbur hummed. "What are you doing at the festival?"

  
  
"Well, I think I'm gonna be in charge of the games and stuff. Fundy's gonna rebuild the grandstand, I'm gonna do some decorating! It's gonna be fun!"

  
  
"Is that-" Wilbur stuttered. "Is that all you're doing?"

  
  
"Oh!" The teen exclaimed. "I also have a speech! Sorry, I forgot that bit."

  
  
"You're giving a speech! On Manberg, and democracy?"

  
  
"I am! I am!" Tubbo smiled. "It's gonna be exciting!"

  
  
"That's not something a traitor would do, is it?" The music god laughed, sounding out of breath. "I was just wondering because-"

  
  
"I have to get back to Manberg, Wil. I think Schlatt expects me when he is done. I think it's a meeting with Dream?"

  
  
"Ah, of course. Wouldn't want him to be suspicious of you." They waved him off, watching him sprint through the man-made tunnel.

  
  
Tommy glanced at the person he used to look up to, who he had seen as a brother. "Reconsider, Wilbur." He walked off, leaving the music god to his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

The masked god leaned against a tree, Wilbur's emergence from the side of the hill being expected. The music god was caught off guard for a second before speaking, grin lacing his voice. 

"Hello Dream."

"Hello." He replied, letting the music god continue. 

"Have you heard that Schlatt is having a festival?" Wilbur asked, pausing when Dream nodded. "He's putting on a big festival, to celebrate democracy."

Dream snorted.

"It got me thinking, Dream. You laugh but... he's kinda right. How much would you say that me and Tommy are kinda the bad guys?"

"I don't think you guys are the bad guys."

"We fought against people, we killed people to get leadership of this country. We didn't really do much in our leadership and then when we were voted out we're now trying to fight our way back in. It feels like we might... I don't know." Wilbur rambled, glancing at the masked god for his response.

"I think that sometimes a ruler is-" He paused, fiddling with his mask slightly. "Unfit..."

"No I get you, I understand. Dream you have vested interest though. I think you would enjoy there to be conflict between Manberg and Pogtopia, and I'm here to facilitate that!" The brunet offered.

"I think that Schlatt's a little more ambitious than you, I'd say."

They both saw Tommy emerge from the hill and stare at them in shock.

"Dream! Let me be your vassal! Dream. I understand you have a lot of TNT! A lot of the ol' trinitrotoluene in your possession, don't you?"

The masked god smirked. "I do... I have a bit."

"I want to set this up. I want to rig the city."

"No. No, Dream, don't give it to him." The blond interrupted, stepping forward.

"I have to."

Wilbur moved towards Tommy, not noticing how the teen struggled not to flinch. "The thing is, Tommy, Dream doesn't want us to win. Dream just wants both Pogtopia and Manberg to be weak! That's it!. And Dream!" The brunet turned towards him. "Dream I'm not scolding you on this. That's smart, you're a smart guy! Nothing can get past you, right! So I'm here to help you! I'm here to weaken both of us! Manberg and Pogtopia will be nothing more."

"I- I do want Pogtopia and Manberg to be nothing more, and I want L'Manberg to be something."

"Why do you want L'Manberg, Dream? You're the reason we had to make L'Manberg." Tommy asked.

"Schlatt is... ambitious, and that's a bad thing. He wants power, he wants land, he wants to expand... You guy's having your own little area where you just frolicked around in the flowers, that's fine by me, I don't care. But Schlatt-"

"Well, it wasn't fine by you when we had our war, Dream." The blond interrupted again.

"Well, I had a change of heart."

The music god laughed. "This has made me ambitious! Dream! If I'm taking power again I will be ambitious. That's what I'm saying, let me blow it up! Let me destroy it all!"

"Wilbur this isn't right." Tommy frowned.

"Tommy you were never in charge! You were never in charge of this situation." Wilbur smiled, extending his hand when Dream held out a leather sack in front of him.

"Dream don't give him the TNT."

"Thank you." Wilbur accepted the bag from the masked god, turning back to the hill. "I'll do you proud."

Tommy lifted his bow from his shoulder and loaded it, pointing it at the brunet. "Wilbur, hand me that TNT."

Dream stepped forward, lifting an axe to the teen's neck. "I'll have to step in."

"Yeah Dream!" Wilbur cheered as Tommy lowered his bow.

"This isn't right. This just isn't right." The blond commented, glancing at the ground before staring the music god in the eyes."I'm not gonna betray you, Wilbur, I'm gonna stand by your side but this isn't the right way to go about this. You know this as well Dream." He looked at the masked man for a second before continuing. "We can build back L'Manberg, it can be what it once was. But blowing it just isn't going to solve anything. It's only gonna waste more time, and we don't have enough time."

Wilbur chuckled. "None of what you're saying really matters." He looked at Dream, a smile on his face. "Look- I- Dream, thank you very much! I very much appreciate it! I will do you proud, I will rig it up, I will completely set the place up to detonate..."

"If you need any help, just let me know." The masked god stood up preparing to leave.

"Thank you, thank you. At this festival, when Tubbo starts doing his speech, you may want to leave, because that's when I'm going to detonate the whole place. So... make sure you're not around for that one. And Tommy?" The teen looked up at him, face unreadable. "I hope that you'll help me out in the long run."

Wilbur turned around, descending into the ravine.


End file.
